


Show You

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Just a short little fic of Patton trying to hide that he’s sick and Logan coming to help him





	Show You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real foray into fan fiction writing! I have basically no experience so I’m aware it’s not that great but uhhhhh I wrote it anyway so here it is I guess. feedback is always welcome, and have fun :)

Logan awoke to the sound of someone coughing. How odd. As far as he knew, the other Sides were all in optimal health. He got up and dressed, then went off in search of whoever was ill.

  
He followed the coughs, which never seemed to stop for long and sounded increasingly painful, down the hallway. He passed Roman’s room, then Virgil’s, before stopping in front of Patton’s door. Placing his ear to the wood, he distinctly heard his boyfriend trying to stifle each cough and failing.

  
Oh, Patton…

  
Logan moved to open the door, then paused. A thought had come into his mind; a theory he wanted to check.

  
He knocked quietly. “Patton?”  
There was a small gasp, followed by a pronounced thump. “Patton, are you quite alright? I heard coughing. You sound unwell.”

  
The sound of footsteps, and then the door opened. Logan inhaled sharply. Patton’s eyes were bloodshot with dark bags beneath them, not unlike Virgil’s. His hair and clothes were disheveled. He was worryingly pale and thin, and his entire appearance looked somehow off. How had he looked entirely normal only the night before? And was that…

  
“What’s this?” Logan reached for Patton’s arm. Patton stepped back quickly, swaying slightly as he did so.

  
“Nothing, Lolo, I’m fine,” Patton rasped. His voice was barely audible. “Don’t worry,” he added, giving Logan a smile that was clearly forced.

  
He shook his head firmly.

“Falsehood. Show me your arm,” he requested gently. Patton hesitated, then stretched out his right arm for him to see…  
for all of half a second before he pulled it back and coughed into it violently, doubling over as he did. Logan quickly knelt down and caught Patton on his way to the ground. The sounds he was making seemed barely human.

  
Patton’s entire body was trembling once he finally ceased his coughing after several minutes. Sighing, Logan pushed Patton away from himself.

  
“You are not okay, Patton. Clearly, you’re very sick. Your arm…” he trailed off. Patton looked away guiltily before once again coughing into the offending elbow, which was sprinkled with blood. “How long have you been concealing this?”

  
Patton grimaced. “A couple days? Maybe a week?” He managed between bouts of coughing. He caught his breath. “I just didn’t want to make you worry. Thomas has so much going on right now and-“ he stopped mid sentence, shrugging instead.

  
“Disguising your illness doesn’t help Thomas, Patton. It only creates an additional problem.”

  
“But you’re so busy,” Patton whispered. “I didn’t want to distract you...”

  
Logan helped him stand, and half-carried him back in the direction of Patton’s room.

  
“Nonsense. I will never be too busy for you.”

  
He carefully laid Patton out on his bed before closing the door. Turning back, he simply gazed at the moral side for a moment, taking in how thin, pale, and ragged he looked from a week of hiding such an illness. He must have been shape shifting to cover his symptoms, and only now was it catching up to him. He summoned a bottle of syrup and a glass of water.

  
“We don’t need a prescription here in the mindscape, so this should be sufficient for the time being. Why you didn’t just summon it yourself is beyond me-“ he stopped, then smiled softly at Patton as he helped him take a careful sip of water. “-but at least now you can stop trying to conceal it.”

  
Patton nodded, exhausted. He set the water aside and looked sorrowfully up at Logan.

  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

  
“Don’t be,” Logan replied. He smiled and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Patton’s head. “I rather enjoy an opportunity to show how I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: the formatting problem that erased the spaces between paragraphs has now been fixed! Please thank STTfangirl-27 for bringing this issue back onto my radar.


End file.
